


Can I have this dance?

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [2]
Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Bobby’s first high school dance.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 14. Can I have this dance? from the Tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you'

" I can't believe this is our first high school dance. Do you think I'll get to dance with a senior?" Ziggy exclaims.

"Maybe man. Anything can happen tonight." Liam responds glancing briefly over at Liam.

"Well then, I'm going to see what tonight holds, I'll see you both later."

"Anything?" Liam asks once Ziggy has left.

"Anything except um, starting a fight with you."

"We just got here, are you ready to commit to that this early in the night?"

"Haha, yep." 

They stand there awkwardly both unsure of what their next move should be.

"Do you want to dance?" Liam breaks the silence.

It catches Bobby by surprise. But, he figures out what he thinks Liam means.

"Sure, Ziggy's over there."

"Oh yeah, let's go get him."

Bobby thinks he hears a hint of disappointment in his voice. But assumes he must have imagined it.

They dance in a group, eat and dance for a while. Until it gets to the first slow song. Ziggy goes off to dance with a girl in their class, leaving the two of them once again alone together.

"Can I have this dance?" Bobby blurts out. He can't believe he said it. He really had to stop attending dances, they made him do the most random things. 

"Sorry." He goes to run out of the gym doors but Liam catches his hand.

"Wait, I'd like to dance with you."

"Really? Because it's chill if you don't I understand-"

"Bobby." Liam takes his hands in his own. "Let's dance."


End file.
